


morning

by suki_pie



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, bingungtagnya, iniapasih
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seharusnya, Yagami Riku marah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> ini bingung sebenernya :"D versi gamenya dari kadokawa, dan manganya dari Teruko Arai, lol.  
> Tidak ada keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> Happy reading~

Seharusnya, Yagami Riku marah. Benar-benar _marah,_ malah. Ia bahkan nyaris mengeluarkan serentetan kalimat maki yang bersifat sarkastik ketika Fujiawara Takeru menyeretnya tanpa permisi pada pagi hari yang dingin dan waktu libur seperti ini.

Dan, oh, jangan tanya ke mana Takeru membawanya pergi. Benaknya akan spontan mengingat setiap rute pelarian yang selama ini dilaluinya ketika latihan bersama pemuda itu. Tak luput juga Nana, juga Hozumi apalagi Heath. Termasuk si gila shogi Ayumu.

Lagi pula, jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi, Riku seperti melihat arena lari dan sudut-sudut khusus, para pelari dengan satu tangan dalam posisi _high five_ , kecepatan lari layaknya angin berhembus, bahkan suara tepukan keras ketika pertemuan di persimpangan titik mulai terlihat. _Stride_ , atau apa pun itu mereka menyebutnya. Riku seolah melihat semua itu di sepasang biru gelap Takeru— _serius, ambisius, tapi menenangkan._

Dasar. Si Fujiwara Takeru itu, apa tidak ada hal lain selain olahraga _stride_ dalam pikirannya?

Menyebalkan. Mirip Tomoe saja.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, sih?" Riku mencibir kesal, sebelum berlutut untuk membenarkan tali sepatu. _Jersey_ sudah siap, rambut terikat rapi, dan staminanya pun dikatakan cukup. Tetapi, demi Tuhan, kenapa pagi ini harus terasa begitu dingin?

"Membuat kakimu semakin kuat,"

Riku mendengus sebal. "Kau, apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau urusi selain kakiku?"

Takeru tidak menyahut, tidak juga menjawab. Ia mengerling datar ketika akhirnya Riku kembali berdiri, menarik napas panjang, lalu melakuan pemanasan kecil. Takeru bisa melihat rona tipis yang memoles kedua pipi pemuda pirang itu dan uap tipis dari sela bibirnya. _Dia kedinginan,_ pikirnya.

"Ada."

"Ya?" manik merah melirik, "apa kau bilang?"

"Ada satu hal lagi yang harus aku urus selain kakimu,"

"Oh," Riku mengangkat alis, meski raut wajahnya tidak terlalu antusias. "Dan itu adalah?"

Alih-alih memberi jawaban dengan jelas, Takeru mendengus geli. Ia sengaja mengangkat sebelah tangan, mempertemukan ujung telunjuk dan ibu jari sehingga membentuk lengkungan bulat, lalu melepasnya hingga sentilan kecil itu menyentuh kening Riku. Tidak terlalu keras, namun tetap saja menarik pekik ngilu dari pemuda Yagami itu.

"Untuk menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin denganmu, bodoh."

Riku tidak sempat membalas. Karena tepat pada saat itu, Takeru sudah mencuri _start_ lari lebih dulu. Meninggalkan ia sendirian dengan bola mata merah melebar dan tubuh mematung dalam seperkian sekon selanjutnya.

"Itu ..." Riku mengerjap, sekali, dua kali, lalu menelan ludah susah payah. Wajahnya mendadak panas, astaga. "... apa-apaan?"

* * *

**end**


End file.
